


It Isn't Fair!

by Thatfanficwriter



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Older cheka, Sad Ending, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfanficwriter/pseuds/Thatfanficwriter
Summary: Cheka always loved his uncle, Leona, he always wants him to be in his field of vision. The feeling gradually grew larger as he grew up. He never knew that those feelings would stick to him like a parasite on his body.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Cheka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	It Isn't Fair!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t played the game but i got an idea, or a one-shot for that game, even though I only have the general knowledge about the game. There was a strip of a fanart that I saw on Pinterest that piqued my interest in writing this fanfic. There shouldn’t be that much deep knowledge because of you know that I haven’t played the game even If I wanted to, I just watched and read from Wikifandom and YouTube to know their roles, a bit.
> 
> Warning!   
> This contains Incest! I do not support this kind of relationship! This also contains sexual harassment! If you are a minor or easily triggered, please leave immediately!  
> It’s OOC! A bit, so I’m sorry about that!

Ever since he was a kid, he knew that he had forbidden feelings about his uncle Leona. The guy was beautiful in his eyes, he wanted him to be his, His hometown, the Afterglow Savannah was filled with beautiful women but their beauty was never compared to the sharp jawline or beautiful brown braided brown locks of his uncle, he was a kid and he never felt any shame showing his interest to the lion, he was stunning, and he knew he wasn’t the only one who was infatuated with his good looks. A lot of lions and lioness were trying to get a piece of him, but he always turned them down which gave Cheka the feeling of happiness and dismay. Happiness because he knew that once he reaches the age of maturity, he was able to court him and dismay because there’s a chance that he might get rejected by the older man.

He was a bit naïve when he thought he could court his uncle. When he reached the age of 16, his father, Farena, announced that he was to be wed with another lioness that his father favored, his father never asked him if he was alright with it! He didn’t asked for his consent when he confronted him about the matter, Farena simply dismissed him like he was just some servant! And even his crush congratulated him! Why?! He wanted to scream that he loved someone else but if he gets interrogated who it was. There’s 90% chance he would get disowned. Now he was stuck with an arranged marriage, made by his father, and now he could never court his uncle. Not like he could, they were blood-related, that wasn’t right, his feelings, weren’t right.

He was walking down the halls of the kingdom, he was in such a bad mood that his servants and maids simply tried to avoid eye contact or avoided being seen by him, his golden flocks waved as the air bristled on his shoulder, he also avoided his uncle in hopes that his feelings will gradually fade. He reached his father’s office when he heard a faint sound of talking inside it. He silently put his ear on the door to hear what they were saying. He knew those voices all too well, it was Leona and his father. It was possible they were chatting about political views about the kingdom’s well-being, but he was wrong when he heard his name being called out by his crush. 

“You can’t just force marriage Cheka! He’s just a kid brother!” Leona protested his hands on the table of his brother who just sighed in disbelief his hands cupped each other as he laid his chin on it while his glare remained directly on the jaded green eyes. “I have my personal reason why I arranged it for my son Leona, I already know you wouldn’t understand my views” He rebuked, growling at the younger man. The man that was so carefree and loving changed into a paranoid shithead. Leona gritted his teeth, his knuckles turning white in anger, he loved his nephew and he never knew his own brother would do this to his son without explaining the reason why.

“You’re an idiot Farena.” He stated as his eyes glared sharply at his brother who glared back at him, clearly offended by his words. “I thought you were better than this, turns out I was wrong,” He stormed out of the office emitting a murderous aura that could rival serial killers.

Cheka hid behind a pillar of plants as his eyes were widened in shock. Leona wasn’t affectionate that much with him, he never expected he would stand up for him, that even though he congratulated him with a smile on his face, he never knew he disagreed about that arrangement, his chest tightened as he gripped on his shirt. His love was getting larger for the older man, and soon he would probably snap and do something deeply regrettable to him. 

He opened the door to his father’s office as he knocked before going in, his father was in a dazed state that even his own knocking and opening of the door didn’t snap the older man out of it. He heaved a sigh as he got inside, the smell of fresh Gardenia flowers surrounded the big space. He got closer to his father as he called out his name softly, “Father,” Cheka called his hands curled up into a fist as his father shifted his gaze to his son, “Yes Cheka? Do you need anything?” He asked his hands softly going down touching the files that was arranged on it. Cheka stared at his father as he looked like he was staring deep into his soul, trying to find some remorse for him, but found none. “Father I know you would say no to this-“He tried to bring the topic out but he was rudely cut. “If you know I would say no to it then don’t ask son.” Farena shot back as he looked as if he was too tired to debate with anyone right now and preferred to be left alone. But Cheka wasn’t going to do that. “Father you have to listen to me! I’m not a kid anymore!” Cheka protested his grip on his hand tightened, he hated debating with anyone, he just wanted to be listened to. “Son, I don’t want to argue with you right now, just tell it to me tomorrow- “

“But I don’t have anymore time tomorrow dad!” He snapped, growling at his father as an attempt to assert dominance, his scent gradually getting bigger as if he’s trying to suffocate him. “I already love someone else! You can’t make me love a woman I never met!” Farena was silent, his mouth agape, Cheka never snapped at him no matter what argument they go through he was always respectful to his father, but not anymore. 

“Cheka- “He tried to call his son out, but it became futile as the younger man ran out slamming the door behind him. 

“It’s not fair! It isn’t fair!” He thought harshly to himself he was running in the halls in full speed. He didn’t know where his feet would take him, he didn’t care, he just wanted to see him.

He felt fresh tears streaming down his face as his running started to slow down, his hand attempting to wipe the tears away but failed. 

“It wasn’t fair that his dad was marrying him off, he didn’t knew why and no matter how desperate he is to know, he aware that his father wasn’t going to tell anything about it” He stopped a door, which looked familiar but he can’t confirm it because of the tears making his vision a bit blurry.

He heard the door creaked open and showed beautiful brown locks and jaded eyes stare at him. “Cheka?” Leona called him out softly. He got out of the room and pushed away Cheka’s hair to see his face clearly, worry was painted on the lion’s face as he saw his nephew’s cheeks red and wet from crying.   
“U-uncle-, L-Leona” Cheka called out, trying to form words which turned into sobs as he hugged the smaller man and pulling him to his arms in which Leona returned the hug and started to pet Cheka. “let’s go inside my room and talk about it alright? Does that sound good for you?” He told him softly as he opened the door more to let him inside. He was worried of course, what kind of uncle wouldn’t exactly? 

Cheka was silent and stopped his tracks just as he got inside. Leona shifted his gaze at him confusingly. He stared at the eyes of his nephew who was taller than him. “Did you talked to your father?” Leona asked, his hand gently caressing the cheek of the other as Cheka flinched but remained quiet. “Thought so,” Leona sighed as he sat down the chair. “Cheka please talk to me, let your feelings out” Leona stated softly as he smiled. Cheka wanted to vent it out, to let all the hidden feelings he felt for the other, he wanted to tell him how badly he wanted to know the reason for this sudden engagement. He wanted to know if his uncle felt the same as him.   
But he knew that his feelings will never be returned. He took a deep breath as he glanced at Leona who was just sitting down and waiting patiently for him to answer. “I…uhm…” He choked in his own words; his voice was broken from all the crying he did earlier. He stared at the ground, breaking eye contact with him as tears started to build up in his eyes. If he wanted his feelings to be gone, he had to let it out. Leona stared at him contentedly, letting him know that he could speak up whenever he wanted.   
“It isn’t fair...” Cheka bellowed, tears streaming down his face again. “It isn’t fair that I had to be in love with you Leona” He confessed as Leona’s eyes widen in shock and despair. 

“What…?” Leona eyes sharpened a bit as he stared at Cheka, he scanned Cheka’s face for any signs of humor but there was none. “Cheka, are you sure?” He asked cautiously as he straightened up his sitting position as he faintly saw Cheka’s knuckles turning white from the grip. “Leona, I’m not a kid anymore, I know what I feel for you” He whispered, his words almost nonexistent because of how silent he said that, “I tried everything to get this sickening feeling for you fade, but it was always coming back, it was always you that I thought of whenever I try to date someone, maybe the reason my dad is marrying me already was to make this feelings for you fade” He smiled bitterly as tears fell uncontrollably. “I knew you would feel disgusted, I knew you would feel ashamed to be my uncle because of how horrendous my feelings are” Leona was speechless, not knowing what to say. But eventually, he had the energy to tell his side of the story, or a comment on what Cheka told him.

“Cheka, I-“He tried to protest but his words were cut as Cheka turned around, his face barely visible as his golden locks covered it. “Don’t bother, I don’t you’re your pity uncle.” He let out a forced smile to him. “I know what you’re going to say, you’re just like my father, I can tell the resemblance already.” He got out of the bedroom with a small click of the door as it closed.

Leona was dumbfounded, but his chest tightened trying to swallow the information given to him. He never had that kind of experience often, by that he means confessions. His own nephew, loving him, he thought his past flirtations were just a play…but he never knew his nephew could hurt him like this

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the Out of Character characters. This is my first fanfic, so please give constructive criticism. But not too harsh please, thank you!


End file.
